


Unsaid

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are best unsaid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

Booth wanted to tell Bones he was not in love with her, never really was. He was always the good guy and the good guys never get what they want. What he wanted He had once but would never have again. That was Camille, But he owed his love to Bones. Everything she had been though she needed someone good like Seeley. Sure Seeley would never Hurt bones and tell her he was not in love with her. Bones was good to him he loved her, but there was no magic, not like there was with Camille. She was always lighting him up and making him smile. It was something he missed everyday. He knew of all days today was not the day to be thinking of the boss of the women he was about to marry. Camille never liked how things had ended with Seeley. She enjoyed him they had fun when they dated and were always close. She knew she never stopped loving Him and when she would see Him and bones get closer it eat her up inside. However, they did what they had to do. They knew they were doomed and couldn't go on. So they both parted and handled it. The day of the wedding was the hardest for both . She saw seeley dressed and he looked happy but he knew he was not they never stopped loving each other and never would .All though the wedding the exchanged glances never meeting each other eyes. They both knew that if they looked at one another all the things unsaid would be said and people would be hurt so they knew that everything and anything would and always Remain unsaid. 

The End


End file.
